Abstract: The small number of Latinos in high level scientific careers means that there are few role models and mentors for Latino students who may have an interest in pursuing science in undergraduate or graduate school. In recognition ofthe need to recruit more minorities and underrepresented individuals into cancer health disparities research, the training and career development core of this proposed P50 will make a concerted effort to recruit undergraduate and graduate students, as well as post-docs into cancer health disparities research. In addition, we have junior faculty members who will receive guidance from this core in developing their own careers in cancer health disparities research. Specifically, this core will: 1. Identify structures and mechanisms that will foster the recruitment of Latinos into careers that focus on cancer health disparities ; 2. Provide enhanced training at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) and at the University of New Mexico (UNM) in cancer health disparities; 3. Provide opportunities for Latino students to be involved in cancer health disparities research projects; and 4. Provide leadership for students, post-docs, and junior faculty to develop and advance their careers in cancer health disparities.